


Tengo la camisa negra

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sad, split
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Song-fic dell'omonima canzone di Juanes Tengo.





	Tengo la camisa negra

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata a darllenwr.

Tengo la camicia negra

 

Si portò la sigaretta alle labbra e inspirò. Chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì. Riaprì gli occhi ed espirò dalla bocca e dal naso il fumo biancastro. Dalle tapparelle penetrava della luce aranciata. Si sollevò gli occhiali da sole e si voltò. Raggiunse il tavolino e si piegò. Premette la sigaretta nel posacenere e si leccò le labbra. Guardò la polverina grigiastra sul vetro. Si passò la mano sulle guance, strofinò un paio di volte il palmo sul mento sentendo il principio della barba incolta. Il petto gli doleva. Inspirò, la stanza era impregnata dell’odore del tabacco. Si girò e guardò la parete. Un calendario era appeso al muro storto. Riportava l’immagine di una motocicletta nera con accanto una giovane donna dalla pelle scura. I bordi erano frastagliati e il foglio era scolorito nelle parti a colori e giallognolo nelle parti bianche.

-Che lo guardo a fare? E’ da tre anni che non ne compro uno nuovo- pensò. Si mise la mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori un cellulare. Era grigio metallico, con una serie di graffi biancastri. Alzò la parte superiore, lo schermo mandava tenui bagliori bluastri.

-Mercoledì 13. Ore 17.30- lesse mentalmente. Riabbassò lo schermo e rimise il cellulare in tasca.

“Nemmeno per la fine della nostra storia sei in orario” sussurrò. Si voltò e prese la bottiglia di vetro sul tavolo. Svitò il tappo di metallo e se la portò alle labbra. Bevve un paio di sorsi, un liquido ambrato gli colò lungo la guancia. La tolse dalla bocca e si leccò le labbra, indugiando sui bordi della guancia. Guardò il proprio riflesso deformato nella bottiglia.

-Solita faccia di m°°da … da defunto. In fondo con questa camicia nera sono già in lutto-. Riappoggiò la bottiglia sul tavolo e sospirò.

“Strega, sarai contenta … tu ti rifarai una vita di gloria come ballerina e io … io con l’anima nera come questa camicia puzzolente” ringhiò. Raggiunse la porta e guardò due valigie nere alte fino al ginocchio. Ne calciò una.

“Muoviti a riprenderti le tue cose!” gridò. Sentì gli occhi pungere, digrignò i denti e diede un altro calcio. Chinò il capo e mise le mani nelle tasche della camicia nera.


End file.
